


Feeling Better

by Alexicon



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason come home after a long day.</p><p>(Prompt 5: Bruised & Battered)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for day 5 - Bruised & Battered! Hope you enjoy!! <3

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jason moaned, lowering himself gingerly onto the sofa. “Oh, god, that one hurts. Yeah. Hoo _boy_.” He had bruises on his bruises and probably concussions on his contusions, but he’d been dismissed by Alfred as long as he and Tim looked after each other. That wouldn’t be too hard, since that’s what they’d planned for tonight anyway -- although admittedly their plans hadn’t included so much bitching.

“Shut _up_ , you didn’t even take a blast from that stupid laser gun thing,” Tim groaned, not even bothering to sit down. He melted halfway across Jason’s lap, miraculously managing to find all of Jason’s thigh bruises with one sharp press of his ulna.

“I was _thrown into a building_ , I think I can be excused for feeling a little achey,” Jason shot back. He found himself unable to muster the willpower to push Tim off the bruises-formerly-known-as-skin that made up his entire body now. Jason resigned himself to being Tim’s pillow for the rest of the evening; for a pretty reserved guy, Tim could turn into the biggest cuddle monster at the slightest provocation or invitation. Not that Jason minded, but it was kind of funny sometimes.

“I think something caught on fire?” Tim said vaguely. It didn’t look like anything but his face and his lungs were moving, like everything else had just shut down.

“I think _many_ things caught on fire, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” replied Jason. “Is it bigger than a breadbox?”

Tim lifted a hand, made to swat at Jason but missed by a foot, and let his hand drop back down like a stone.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Tim sighed. “Yeah, probably.” He squinted at the ceiling and slumped further into Jason’s side. “Wouldn’t it be nice if the Justice League dealt with the big weirdos? Like, a certain level-classification of these mad scientist types that are above our pay grade and we could call them in.”

Jason snorted. “Like B would ever let anyone interfere in Gotham without him fighting too.”

“I’m just saying, next time this happens, I’m calling in the big guns.”

“Yeah, right,” Jason said. “I bet next time you won’t even _think_ about calling in the big guns. I know you, Tim. Besides, aren’t my guns big enough for you?”

Tim propped himself up for a second, looking at Jason with narrowed eyes. “By guns do you mean your biceps, or the impressive collection of firearms in the closet?”

“Either would work,” Jason shrugged. Tim rolled his eyes and collapsed onto Jason’s lap again, and Jason tried not to hiss.

Tim fished in the couch cushions and pulled out the remote immediately, like he’d baited his hand with batteries. Jason made a face.

“We have a table for a reason, you know,” Jason pointed out for the umpteenth time. One of these days, Tim would actually listen to him when he suggested sensible ways to to do things. Today was probably not that day.

“Yeah, a _coffee_ table,” Tim said, trying to fight down a smile. “That’s for coffee. Obviously.” The grin won. “Because of the name, you know.”

Jason stared at him for a long moment. “Ha,” he replied, not even close to sincere. “That’s so funny. You’re such a kidder.”

“I’m very funny,” said Tim, turning his nose up at Jason.

“Funny _looking_ ,” Jason muttered, and sniffed at Tim’s hair when it ended up right under his chin. It didn’t smell like burned hair, thankfully, but it did smell like something’d burned near it. Probably the bird’s wings were singed; Tim’s cape had looked a little the worse for wear when Jason had caught a glimpse partway through the fight today. It’d take Tim another few showers to get the smell of smoke out of his hair. Luckily he’d have time for it tomorrow. Weekends weren’t good for much in the crimefighting world, but they did let Tim have a little break from having to directly confront major meetings or any other circumstances where he’d have to play at being a normal person.

Jason was just making his first steps in becoming a part of the sofa beneath him when Tim broke the silence suddenly.

“Oh, crap,” Tim said. He turned his very best set of puppy-dog eyes on Jason. “How much would I have to pay you to get me my tablet right now?”

“Are you shitting me?” Jason snorted and let his head roll to look at Tim incredulously. “I don’t even want to exist right now, let alone _get up_.”

“I’ll love you forever?” Tim offered hopefully.

“Is that a promise?” asked Jason dryly.

Tim didn’t answer, only batted his eyelashes a few times and gave him a small, innocent smile that Jason just _knew_ he’d practiced in the mirror to perfect.

That knowledge didn’t stop him from falling for it every time, though.

“Fuck.” Jason started shifting, groaning as he found a few new bruises and scrapes to twinge at him, and dropped Tim’s head onto the cushion gently.

“Also, while you’re up, you should change the input setting on the sound system,” Tim suggested, still with that same angelic smile. “Remember, that remote broke last week.”

“You’re diabolical,” muttered Jason, but did as Tim said on the way to look for the tablet. “Anything else you need ‘while I’m up’? -- ow, fuck.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine, just found a pretty nasty bruise when your tablet fell on it, that’s all.”

“How did that happen?” Tim said as Jason reentered the room.

“Funny you should ask,” answered Jason, tossing the tablet a foot away from Tim’s hand, “it so happens that some asshole left it on top of the laundry pile sitting right next to your empty laundry basket.”

Tim laughed nervously. “Oh, right. Sorry about that.”

“Tell that to my bruise,” Jason said, and eased himself back down onto the sofa. “Oh. _Ouch_. Shit. Fuck. Ow.”

Tim took his hand and looked at it very seriously. “I’m sorry, bruise,” he said. He pressed the lightest of kisses to it.

Jason gave a huff of a laugh. “You going to do that to all my bruises? Make me feel better? That’d take a while, babe.”

“We have time,” Tim told him, smile quiet and sweet, and bent to kiss the next bruise.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason said.

“Maybe,” replied Tim, “but do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” Jason breathed, and melted into the sofa with his eyes only half-open to watch Tim’s little kisses.

Jason loved him so much.

“Good,” Tim said, grinning, like he’d heard Jason’s thought. “Love you,” he added, addressing the crook of Jason’s elbow. He was still so shy with that sometimes, it was adorable. Jason couldn’t tell whether Tim was blushing, but he knew a good way to make sure.

“I love you, Tim,” he told Tim. Jason heaved himself up to give Tim the sweetest kiss, and grinned as he let himself fall back again.

Tim was definitely blushing now. Jason felt better already.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)! And [here's](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/148506980703/feeling-better) the post if you want to like/reblog!


End file.
